Talk:Luck titles guide
No reason for article I don't see a reason for this article. To me, I think we should just migrate any new material found here to the Rings of Fortune, Nine Rings, and/or Titles articles, then delete this one. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:08, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :I can see the merits of this article, but I agree that it should probably be merged into either Titles or the individual event articles <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:26, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::Biro, you said it better than I did: I can see merit in the contents, just not in having it as a unique article. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:27, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :::It can be removed on July 5th. Might as well keep it comprehensive while the event's still going on. --Arch Cuisinart 23:39, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't think it should be merged because it's a pretty big table, I think it would add needless clutter to the titles article. I don't think it should be deleted either, since there's probably going to be a 2007 dragon festival (the lore describes it as an annual event), and there's a decent chance that they'll return then, making the information useful again. It's also possible that they'll add games of chance in other holiday events. -- Gordon Ecker 22:04, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Everything together is more convenient, the page isn't big, and it helps to compare what each option brings/cost without having to flip pages. If anything the Rings of Fortune and Nine Rings articles could be removed (this page replaces both of them advantageously). 83.159.9.78 14:18, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Math Redo someone needs to redo the math, since since the center of nine rings actually give 25 as reward for winning while the corners give 55. Alexanderpas Talk 12:22, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :These numbers don't match up with mine. For one thing; Nine Rings is running at 19 games per cycle, not 20. This may be new, but it's what I've observed over the last two days. I'll post my numbers later this afternoon. Also, there doesn't seem to be any mention of the fact that if you're going for one of the unlucky titles, then it DOES make a difference which ring you stand in (for Nine Rings). Dareya 13:11, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :Okay, I take that back. He does mention playing the corner in Nine Rings (for optimal losses). Dareya 13:38, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::What about for achieving both titles? Which ring would you stand in? (I'm currently spending the 9 hours in Rings of Fortune). EDIT: Nevermind. The net-gain in the long-run is the same regardless of which circle. I belive the guide for optimizing time-efficiency and cost requires the corner.--Arch Cuisinart 13:42, 1 July 2006 (CDT) An anon keeps putting in false information. Do the math for nine rings if you have one friend stand in each circle: *corner:One player loses 10 and gains 55, two lose 10 and gain 15, six just lose 10 = 45+10-60=-5 *side:One player loses 10 and gains 40, three lose 10 and gain 15, five lose 10 = 30+15-50=-5 *center:One player loses 10 and gains 25, four lose 10 and gain 15, four lose 10 = 15+20-50 =-5 So no matter what, having one friend in each cicle will cost the collective group 5 tickets each game! --Thervold 17:07, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Having done the Math one day whilst bored at work (for nine rings), I worked out that in terms of net gain/loss of tickets, it didn't matter where you stood (assuming you never move rings), as the overall balance was exactly the same. However, the game does not go by ticket wins/losses or games won/lost, it goes by tickets won vs Games lost, so therefore the best place to stand was in the corner for both titles. Also I got 33 days for Max Lucky title, and 60 days for Max Unlucky. If you want to see my workings, search the trash bin at my place of work :P I don't agree with the statement "This maximizes the time-efficiency and minimizes cost as well." in the Achieving Both Titles section. It does minimize cost, but it is not more time-efficient. I haven't done calculations, so I don't want to change this page, but simply by looking at the tables, one can see that you win tickets and lose games quicker by standing in the 9-ring corner than you do anywhere in the 16-ring game. Gwm 16:04, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :You'll lose 9/16 (0.5626) games on average in Rings of Fortune. Standing in the corner in 9 Rings, you'll lose 2/3 (0.6667) games on average. (In the middle, you'll lose 4/9 (0.4444), and in the side you'll lose 5/9 (0.5556).) I have no clue how to write that into the article though. - [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 19:09, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think it should be enough to just revise the quoted sentence to read something like "This minimizes the cost of achieving both titles, however it increases the expected time investment since the Rings of Fortune game has a slower rate of compiling tickets won and games lost than the corner of the 9 Ring game." I don't think you need to add all the detail that you mention, since it's in the table. But at least that one existing sentence should be corrected. Gwm 15:48, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::I added a more accurate description of what the table really shows. Which is the amount of time you need to spend on each game in order to reach the same level of titles at the same time. If you want the titles in the least amount of time, play Nine Rings. If you want them cheapest, play Rings of Fortune. If you're going for the top level in both, you will gain the Golden title alot sooner than the Hated title no matter where you play. (But 357 hours earlier, and ~4,580,000 more expensive playing Nine Rings) --Rydier 21:55, 21 October 2006 (CDT) The center of the Nine Rings games only gives you FIFTEEN Tickets, not 25...should this be corrected? :No, it still gives 25 for a direct hit, and 15 (like all other rings) if it's adjacent to the winning ring. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:23, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Ah, thanks for the clarification...Woops. People are messing with the master title requirements it seems. Currently the cost for the unlucky master title with Rings of Fortune is now 1,250,000 gold and I think it should be 333,333 gold? 09:42, 24 February 2007 (CST) The Cost in time is just fine... I don't know where the author(s) went wrong, but I know the provided math is not correct. I started playing yesterday at 12:30 noon, now it's 11:10 AM (so just under 23 hours) and I have not played in the luck games all those 23 hours (did actual playing for 2+ hours). However, I moved from 150,000+ to 220,000+, that is 70,000 in less than 23 hours. So, the math provided is certainly flawed. (I always play Corner in Nine Rings). --Karlos 13:12, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :compared to what? that sounds about right... --Lemming64 13:47, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::3,454 tickets/hour * 21 hours = 72,534 tickets. You're actually doing a bit worse than average. - [[User:Savio|Savio]] 13:56, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, ignore me. I have no idea how I reached the conclusion that it was slower in the article. I thikn I was looking at the wrong column or wrong table. --Karlos 14:02, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Gaining Both Titles If Nightfalls is going to take titles into account for game play (as shown here: Title#Wisdom_title_track), would it make sense to add a note that it might not be advantageous to achieve both titles? I am wondering if lucky/unlucky will have an impact, and if so, might having both titles cancel out one another. If lucky improved your gold drop loot drop rate but unlucky decreased it, having both titles might be disadvantageous. I realize this is pure speculation at this point, but it might warrent mention. :I highly doubt they'd implement a negative effect for a title. Especially since: (1) You can't remove it. (2) It takes 3 friggin months of AFK'ing to get it in the first place, leaving an account gimped after that much gold and time spent would just be stupid beyond reason. --Rydier 07:44, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::Not to mention that the way it works is by equipped title gives the bonus. If it does have a "negative" (hard to call any effect negative in a game where a -50hp item is precious) effect, then just don't equip it. :::The way what works by equipping it? Salvage titles don't. The only titles that require equipping are the Lightbringer ones. -76.166.23.65 21:48, 23 February 2007 (CST) (scyfer) ::::Since when does it take "3 friggin months of AFK'ing" to get the title? The page estimate is what, 437 hours? There are 168 hours per week, so that's less than three weeks of total consecutive time. That only adds up to more than three months if you do it in small (e.g. overnight) chunks ... and since the Boardwalk is only open if-and-when, that will take a slice of forever. Besides, you'd be AFK while sleeping anyway so that doesn't even count. Me, I figure when the Boardwalk is open I get some much-needed time away from the game. (I discovered I was married.) More to the point, let's talk in terms of weekends, because so far that's what they've done. You can conceivably play 24/7 over the course of a weekend event, if you do nothing but gamble, run to the ticket seller during the speeches, and never lose your connection. So, 437/72=about six weekends of AFK time... not that big a deal. Auntmousie 22:12, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::::They only run the events for 48 hours at a time. 12 pm friday-12pm sunday, and total time doesn't change no matter what time zone you're in, just start and end times. So 437/48 = 9-10 weekends under your assumed conditions.--69.3.204.230 22:37, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Actually, events tend to run for two and a half days (from Friday 12:00 PM until Sunday 11:59 PM), which is 60 hours per weekend. I'll leave it to you to calculate how many such weekends the max titles would require by that assumption. Quizer 12:29, 6 March 2007 (CST) Gaile's Interest Should it be noted that Gaile Grey has expressed interest in having permenent boardwalk games (stating she would enjoy whack-a-worm)? Suggestion: Calculator Would a calculator app be of any value? Eg, "Enter your current and target lucky/unlucky scores," crunch some numbers, throw out a few tables: fastest, cheapest, and the compromising point of interest (furthest point with the cheaper time-money tradeoff, assuming it exists. This idea is still in its inception). Tables contain expected time in each of the games, expected cost in time and money. Perhaps provide a target range for lucky/unlucky scores (at least X, at most Y), for people who want to have specific titles rather than as-high-as-I-can-get ( may require a little stats -- "I can guarantee with 99.9%+ certainty that you will not exceed lucky score X to obtain unlucky score Y" under whatever conditions are reasonable. But I don't want the project to explode in complexity. But, hey, if someone else wants to do it~ ) Implementation: Javascript (hosted local, nonlocal), VB.net, Java..? I may or may not pick up the project myself--I was feeling abnormally productive for a minute here, but I'm sure that will pass. >_> --Bob III 19:00, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Brilliant idea. I like the novelty of it. You could probably program it pretty easily with Java or .NET frameworks, but I don't think the Wiki, in it's current form, could host an app like that. If you made it, I'd recommend posting it on a download site and posting a link to it on places like GWOnline or GWGuru. FlameoutAlchemist 00:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) Presto! User:RolandOfGilead/Java/Luck Titles Calculator. Run it offline or make it a simple webform if you like. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 21:16, 9 March 2007 (CST) Lock Picks So lock picks add to the title now maybe some notes should be made on lock pick vs game chances of getting the titles :Since buying tickets advances your Lucky title by a flat rate of 0.882 gold per point, it can be calculated that to get the same economical efficiency out of lock picks, you need a retaining rate of 85.3%, only available for very highly ranked characters. But of course lock picks are there all the time unlike the boardwalk, and you get some (minimal) compensation from the low-level chests needed to reach such a rate.--Tmakinen 10:26, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Coming from a functional standpoint (ie dont care about titles but now it effects gameplay) is it worth going out and getting the lucky title through tickets on a return basis? That's the crux of the table I'm working on below --CKaz 14:00, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::How to read this table - amount of lockpick usage attempts to make back luck title costs (nine rings) after making listed title ::Basically every progression effectively saves you 30g a lockpick (1500x.02) - again pure plat cost effective look ::{| border="1" !Lucky !!colspan=2 | using Nine Rings |- |Charmed |style="background:#EFE" | 1470 lockpick uses|| style="background:#EFE" | after 44.1 |- |Lucky |style="background:#EFE" | 1470 lockpick uses || style="background:#EFE" | another 44.1 |- |Favored |style="background:#EFE" | 4413 lockpick uses || style="background:#EFE" | another 132.4 |- |Prosperous |style="background:#EFE" | 7353 lockpick uses || style="background:#EFE" | another 220.6 |- |Golden |style="background:#EFE" | 14706 lockpick uses || style="background:#EFE" | another 441.2 |- |Blessed by Fate |style="background:#EFE" | 44120 lockpick uses || style="background:#EFE" | another 1323.6 |- :Synopsis? This isn't critical at any level and reward tails off sharply as you go up. First couple are the only ones that might make sense for the casual IMO, even hardcore if you're not into title collection for the fun or AFK of it --CKaz 14:07, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :I didn't feel the need to re-visit time figures or consider lockpick adds to luck, covered elsewhere, wouldn't add much ::How do discounted (1.2k) lockpicks figure in? A profit can now be made by buying 1.2k lockpicks and reselling them for 1.4k. The seller profits and those who don't have access to discount merchants profit as well. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1''']] 18:19, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well these are terrific however you slice it. 1% better usage saves 15g a pick, saving 300g with the 20% sales discount is just as good as it sounds, it's as good as +20% on saving your picks. Of course that's just for those with elite access, for those of us masses who don't, even better if you can barter for lockpicks for 1250/1300/1350. --CKaz 18:50, 28 April 2007 (CDT) further notes I happened to be one of the individuals 'rolled back' while AFK. What bothers me about this are three-fold - I was active for hours in the lottery area but those gains were removed as well, there has been no communication or annoucement regarding the roll-back or reason, and if it in fact is due to being AFK what kind of crazy title/game is this that makes you be present for a very boring lottery game indefinitely? There is the option to go after normal mode key gains to gain Luck, basically to the tune of 200 key saves. The % to retain is much higher on the cheapest normal mode chests, but still the effort will cost you about 150p each for the first couple levels and obviously take some time and the loot won't be of much help here to offset the costs, something also to weigh vs the more expensive chests. At some point I'll look to provide more of this detailed analysis/table unless someone else offers it up first. --CKaz 18:58, 28 April 2007 (CDT)